Rules of the Bathroom
by hyperspastic-superhero-girl
Summary: SasuNaru AU Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is Yaoi, so if you don't like it, leave. :) I also swear a lot, and this is a lemon. It's really graphic, I'm such a perv. I made my roommate read it and she almost threw up.... I should have taken into account that she's a lesbian.... Hmmm maybe. I really tried to keep everyone in character, but I think I failed miserably, Sasuke's a bit OC I noticed, he talks more than he should, he just picks up the slack since Naruto's...... distracted.

Oh, I don't own Naruto

This is my very first lemon, I hope it's at least halfway decent..... who am I kidding.... I hope it's fricken awesome!

I'm dedicating this to Sasu.... (gives hug and big kiss).... you rock man!

x-x-x Rules of the Bathroom x-x-x

Naruto wandered the halls of the semi-dark high-school looking for a chance to cause mayhem of some kind, his soft canvas sneakers echoing quietly in the emptiness. This is a bit creepy, he thought to himself. Everyone was outside at the football game but they'd left the school open, for folks to use the bathroom, probably, but they'd put down the metal guard thingys so you couldn't get to most of the school..... well that sucks. Guess I won't be causing much mischief today, he sighed, disappointed and ran his hand through his spiked blond hair. I'll just go to the bathroom like I told my father figure uncle type guy, Iruka.

It wasn't far to get to the restroom and Naruto was un-zipping his pants about to take a piss when he heard a noise behind him. Letting out a manly squeak he whirled around to see who it was. "Jesus Christ, bastard! You scared the shit outta me!" He yelled and pointed at the black haired jackass that had just walked into the bathroom.

"Hn" a grunt was his only answer.

"You know, a grunt is not an appropriate response." Naruto remarked, crossing his arms over his orange long-sleeved t-shirt with red swirl in the center, forgetting that his jeans were un-zipped and the other senior had an uncovered view of his bright orange boxers.

"I'm surprised you know that word dobe, maybe we should be on the lookout for the four horsemen and boiling rivers and seas or some shit." The brunet countered, one perfectly arched black eyebrow raised in astonishment. He took a couple more steps into the blue tiled bathroom with a smirk on his face.

"Very funny bastard," Naruto planted his fists on his hips, clearly getting into his tirade. Something about this guy had always made his blood boil, he was always all cold and shit. Mr. I'm-so-smart-I-have-a-4.0, Mr. my-rich-family-is-way-better-than-yours, Mr. I'm-so-hot-everyone-wants-me. He constantly found himself pushing the bastards buttons, to get some sort of emotion out of him, to get him to acknowledge him, to notice that he existed.

Like I notice him, Naruto thought, like I notice him everyday. He was a freshman when he truly understood what that reaction meant. He was completely obsessed with the black haired prick.

When the dreams had started, Naruto had wigged and began to avoid him as best he could. Not that it had really been all that difficult, they didn't have the same friends or even many classes together. He probably hasn't even noticed Naruto thought to himself. "But I could say the same about you. You talking that much is a sign of the end of the world too, I think that's the longest sentence I've heard out of your mouth since the fourth grade," He looked Sasuke up and down grinning, "Are you sure you're not a pod person or something?"

"Hn"

And now we're back to the grunting, well I guess I asked for it Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke walk around him and step up to the urinal. He stared in fascination as Sasuke un-zipped his black jeans...... oh shit.... and whipped out his penis. Oh Fuck, Naruto thought as he made himself wrench his eyes away from the sight that was now burned into his retinas, I just broke the cardinal rule of male bathrooms and gym showers, you never look at the cock, not ever.

Naruto turned and stared at the strangely engrossing wall, inwardly babbling, and this is why I always leave the fucking bathroom when I see him.... wow, when he wears black he really wears all black. T-shirt, jeans, shoes, boxers..... it's amazing something so huge can be disguised by seemingly not so baggy jeans. Why is he so big anyway? He's not that tall only a few inches taller than my own 5'6", his feet aren't that big either, but my god.... he's fucking enormous. Imagining Sasuke's cock in his ass, he felt the blood pool in his groin causing a very noticeable problem.

Shit! must not think about it...... dead puppies..... Baa-chan naked..... oooh Sasuke naked, Dammit! Why do I have to be so attracted to the bastard?

Completely ensnared in his thoughts the blond didn't notice when Sasuke finished, zipped up his jeans, flushed and went to wash his hands, all while Naruto was still staring at the wall. "Dobe, what are you...." Sasuke trailed off when Naruto turned around, his blue eyes wide and a bit dazed, and Sasuke saw the bulge clearly outlined in bright orange boxers. "Feel a draft?" Sasuke asked as he casually strolled up to Naruto and roughly pushed him against the wall, placing his hands on either side of Naruto's shoulders. He rubbed his thigh on Naruto's erection and leaned forward, whispering hot breath in his ear, "So that's why, huh? Always leaving, avoiding me.... you didn't want me to see."

"I.... uh.... um," Naruto tried to form a coherent denial but failed miserably, his brain had become a large, hot, pile of mush.

Sasuke chuckled, shivers chased themselves up Naruto's spine at the deep throaty sound, "If I knew this was all it took to shut you up, I would've done it years ago, dobe." A moist tongue delved into Naruto's ear inducing a shuddering gasp, pale hands lightly grasped his jeans pulling them down just enough to slip inside. Gripping Naruto's tan naked ass, Sasuke pulled him roughly, rubbing his now rock hard dick against him. "You want this, don't you? You want me to fuck you into the bathroom wall, till you cum, screaming my name."

Naruto tried to force his brain to focus, "bastard, wait, stop.... I can't..." His voice was lost in a moan as teeth latched briefly onto the sensitive skin of his neck just below his earlobe. He couldn't think, he didn't consider if it was wrong, didn't care what would happen tomorrow, all thought was lost in this wonderfully new sensation sweeping through his body. "Aaah.... mmmm..." his hips twitched and he tilted his head to the side, subconsciously begging for more.

"Can't what dobe? Can't think?" Sasuke continued his abuse of Naruto's neck leaving a hickey on the side where it met with his shoulder, "You're not supposed to think, just feel. Sex is meant to feel good, it makes endorphins. It doesn't have to come with a commitment you know, we could just fuck." Raising his head from the blond's neck, he gave Naruto a chance to think somewhat rationally, "No strings, no regrets, no one even has to know. Is that what you want? Naruto, look at me," He gently gripped the other boy's chin and probed into bright blue eyes, "Is this what you want?"

Oh god yes, Naruto thought, he wanted it, soooo bad. His painfully hard erection, pressing against his boxers, begged him to just say yes. But he forced himself to concentrate, it was just sex right? No big deal, only curious teenagers experimenting right? As he gazed into deep black orbs, the same ones he imagined almost every night while he slept, he knew his only answer would be yes. He could just get this out of his system, once they fucked he wouldn't be so obsessed anymore, he would be over it. Not trusting his own voice, he nodded.

"Good. Then feel this," he crooned into Naruto's ear as he dry humped him into the wall. "Moan for me..... I want to hear how much you want me."

"Aaaahh!...... Sasuke.... please," Naruto unconsciously obeyed, moaning as he arched his back and helplessly met Sasuke's mind bending thrusts his body quickly filling with heat. Pale hands ripped his shirt over his head and pulled his jeans and boxers abruptly down his legs. Canvas sneakers and blue jeans hit the floor creating a completely bare assed Naruto for Sasuke's viewing pleasure.

Black hair tickled Naruto's stomach as Sasuke slowly kissed his way down the blond's body, pausing briefly to tease an incredibly inviting navel with a quick flick of his tongue. Naruto leaned against the wall with a quivering gasp closing his eyes, spreading his legs slightly thrusting hips forward, silently begging the brunet to explore new territories.

Nibbling kisses given by soft pink lips forged a path of fire on the writhing blond's inner thigh, a lick on perfect skin on the back of a delectably trembling tan knee tightened the grip of desire building behind glazed blue eyes. Unexpected hot breath on the swollen head of his leaking erection sent Naruto into the lands of gibbering euphoria, "Mmmm! Haah.... oh shit...! Ah... I can't..... I need.... Bastard, Please!!"

Sasuke slowly stood from his crouched position, "What do you need dobe?" The sadistic brunet teased into the shuddering blond's ear biting the lobe gently before deep black eyes met blue. "You need me to fuck you?" Pale hands returned to a smooth tan ass, strong arms supporting slender naked legs as they wrapped around his waist, "You need me to be deep inside you, pounding into you till you scream? Tell me." He punctuated every word with a thrust of clothed hips sending Naruto even farther into the hot depths of uncontrollable sexual desire with each purposeful roll.

Desperately trying to increase the friction to satisfy his painful need to release, the blond began grinding faster only to be stopped completely by a sadistic bastard. A whimper rose in the blond's throat, a spine tingling chuckle preceded a reply whispered in his ear, "Oh, no dobe, you don't get it until you say it, 'I want you to fuck me, Sasuke', say it."

Need induced fog filling Naruto's brain prohibited intelligible response, he panted loudly, "Sa... hah... suke.... hah.... mmmm.... Fuuuuck...." He groaned and licked his lips, blue eyes filled with desperate hunger drove Sasuke to the edge of his self control.

"I guess that'll do dobe," Sasuke gazed at the whimpering mess that was Naruto, barely restraining himself from plunging his hard cock into the blond's ass that very second. Instead the brunet distracted himself by plundering an inviting mouth, open and willingly accepting of his hot thrusting tongue. He gripped the blond's ass firmly lifting him off the wall and walked toward the large handicapped bathroom stall to give them a little privacy. Mouth still fused with his prize morsel soon to be fucked into intense rapture, he barely had the sense of mind to close and lock the door with one hand.

Their lip's separated with an audible pop and a quiet moan of protest from a disappointed blond as Sasuke dislodged Naruto's legs from around his waist and turned him to face the wall. Standing on trembling legs Naruto grasped the cool metal bar, rubbing his butt against the brunet behind him as he heard a low voice of command whispering in his ear.

"We don't have any lube dobe, so we'll have to use spit. This is going to hurt, but it'll be worth it. Suck," Sasuke demanded as he held three fingers in front of the blond's face. Naruto obeyed licking around them in an erotic gesture before enveloping them completely and sucking softly, coating them in saliva under Sasuke's watchful hungry eyes.

When they were wet and slippery he released them with a pop, turning his head, he met an aroused black gaze with a dazed smile. Kneeling behind the blond spreading the cheeks of his ass Sasuke licked the puckered skin of his uke's entrance enjoying the keening moan that filled the small space of the stall as he began to glide his tongue in and out of the twitching hole. Using a single slick finger he slowly circled the blond's opening, descending farther into the tight heat with each stroke until he thought it stretched enough to add another.

"Relax," he commanded at the blond's mumbled protest at the third and final finger, adding more spit until they moved in and out easily with small sucking noises. Uninhibited gasping pants soon echoed off the walls as Naruto spread his legs, arching his spine, and thrust his ass wantonly, fucking himself on Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke curled his fingers slightly, probing the inner walls, searching for the small bundle of nerves that he knew would drive the blond wild, simultaneously reaching his other hand around front grasping Naruto's erection, applying pressure to the base to prevent the blond from prematurely blowing his load all over the wall. "Aaaah!....." Naruto screamed eyes rolling back in his head as white spots danced before his eyes and intense pleasure dazzled his nerve endings. "Oh fuck.... " he gasped unable to string more than two comprehensible words together "What.... was.... that?"

"That, dobe, would be your prostate. Your G-spot, it's what makes you getting fucked up the ass feel really, really good." Sasuke replied releasing him and standing to free his swollen cock from his pants. Before the blond could come down from his high Sasuke gripped his ass firmly aligning himself and slowly entered his asshole. Naruto gasped having barely a moment to register the painful burning sensation before it was replaced by the pleasurable feeling of being filled. When he was inside completely Sasuke paused, waiting for his uke to become accustomed to him, the blond squirmed frustrated by the stillness.

"Bastard.... move..." He pleaded then moaned as his seme complied. Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in, taunting the blond with his torturously slow pace, "fuck.... ah.... faster.... harder...." groaning Naruto rolled his hips back into Sasuke's thrusts with desperation, needing to feel it deeper.

"Get ready to scream my name, dobe." Murmuring into his ear, Sasuke adjusted his hips slightly and impaled the blond almost violently, pounding into his prostate.

"Ah..... Aahh!.... hah.... oh gooddd!!....." loud broken moans filled the air as Naruto braced himself with the metal bar, rolling his hips backward, meeting his partner's thrusts. His sweet spot struck repeatedly, he couldn't stop the embarrassing sounds that fell from his mouth like a chant, "so good, so good..... ah fuuuuck," Tingling filled his limbs, his toes curled, his entire body spasmed. He screamed his orgasm to the world, "Oh god.... Yes! Sasuke!!" as he was lost to a world of white.

The blond's involuntary spasm pushed his partner over the edge and Sasuke came inside him, biting Naruto's shoulder to stop his own screams.

Sasuke pulled out, catching the blond as his legs collapsed under him. Panting, Naruto leaned on the wall, carefully avoiding his own mess as he waited for his legs to stop shaking.

"Always knew you were a screamer dobe," the bastard teased as he grabbed some paper from the roll and cleaned himself off then tossed it into the toilet. He fixed his jeans glancing at the now strangely quiet blond, sighing he got some for Naruto as well and held it out to him, "here, clean yourself up."

Naruto did and moved to toss it when he froze, hearing people enter the bathroom.

"Yeah, did you hear that? It sounded like it came from in here," One of them said. Crap, it's Kiba, Naruto thought as he immediately recognized the voice of the junior. Great, Kiba has the biggest mouth in the school, he'll tell everyone. The bastard will be pissed if he loses his reputation over this He looked at Sasuke with wide panic filled eyes.

"Look," another voice added, Chouji, the blond now knew, "those are Naruto's clothes, do you think he's running around campus somewhere naked?"

"No," the final voice declared, Shikamaru, great, now we're good and caught Naruto thought, his panic increasing, how do I get us out of this. He glanced at Sasuke, who glared at him, black eyes full of anger and an emotion he couldn't really name before they went blank and cold. The voice continued, unaware of Naruto's confusion, "remember the scream we heard? He's in there," Shika finished and pointed at the locked door.

Naruto watched, bewildered as Sasuke strode up to the door calm as you please, reaching his hand under it, "Hand me Naruto's clothes," he demanded, knowing that he would be obeyed.

Making sure he couldn't be seen through the gaps around the door, Naruto tossed his almost forgotten paper in the toilet. He started as a pale arm thrust his pile of clothing at him, biting his lip as he dressed, embarrassed to feel black eyes watching him. Is he still angry? Glancing up he tried to read the emotion locked in cold black eyes, yep still angry, he obviously didn't want anyone to know. Time for a little damage control, we just have to convince them not to tell anyone.

Sasuke calmly opened the door, slowly followed by an apprehensive blond, and coldly surveyed the small crowd of males waiting for them with a raised eyebrow.

"Woah!" a loudmouthed Kiba crowed with delight, "the famous Uchiha fucking Naruto in the bathroom, that's so dirty." Naruto blushed, biting his lip. Sasuke just stared at him neither confirming nor denying anything.

"Gaara's going to kill you," Shikamaru stated with absolutely no emotion whatsoever, looking at Sasuke, referring to Naruto's over protective best friend. Naruto paled, knowing the possessive redhead would indeed be very upset. Not that he didn't know about the blond's obsession but because he thought Sasuke was an asshole and not good enough for his best friend. Sasuke opened his mouth, about to say something but was interrupted.

"Not if he doesn't find out!" Naruto stated harshly, "If anyone finds out about this I'll beat the crap out of all of you!"

"Oh really?" Naruto heard from an unexpected source and squeaked as strong arms wrapped around him from behind, one resting comfortably on his stomach the other over his shoulder on his chest. He felt Sasuke's deep voice as he continued, "What if I decided to do this between classes," He couldn't speak as warm lips traveled down the side of his neck, "people would find out wouldn't they?"

Naruto shivered but collected himself enough to push Sasuke away, "Stop it, don't do that!" What game is he playing now? Naruto thought, He's the one who doesn't want anyone to know.

Sasuke glared, anger overshadowing the strange emotion still barely visible, "whatever," he brushed past everyone, not even sparing them a glance, slammed the door open and was gone.

"Um, okay...." Kiba commented softly, clearly confused by the cold brunet's show of emotion.

Naruto snarled a bit, his hands clenching into fists, ungrateful bastard, he was doing this for him, and the lousy creep can't even stick around to make sure it works? Son of a bitch!

"Calm down Naruto," Shikamaru held his hands up in surrender, apparently it was his job to negotiate with the crazy people since he was the leader. "We won't tell anyone, not that they would believe us anyway, but if you want to keep your secret, you might want to leave before the end of the game. Your....... um..... marks..... give you away." Finishing he pointed at the hickeys adorning the blond's neck.

Naruto clamped a hand to his neck eyes wide, "Marks?.... what?!" Running to the mirror he looked in disbelief at the clear love-bites that peppered his neck like little stamps of ownership. Blushing, he recalled the moments they must've been placed there, a warm feeling filling his stomach. Snickers began at his discomfort, increasing in volume until the whole bathroom rang with the sound of mocking laughter. Damn moody bastards and their need to mark things, damn them to the deepest pits of hell.

Muttering to himself, he dashed out of the bathroom pursued by the sounds of the three guys still laughing their asses off and tore down the hall. Choosing an accessible door the farthest from the crowd at the game, he slammed open the door and ran to his car, an orange VW bug that his baa-chan's "friend" Jiraiya had surprised him with on his birthday last week, breathing a little easier when the door shut and he was safe in the dark parking lot.

He called Iruka on his cell, to give him the heads up since they rode together.

"Hey Iruka,"

"I'm not feeling too well,".... "Yeah, might've been the chili dogs, I'm heading home, you can catch a ride with Kakashi right?".... "okay, see ya later."

Thank heaven football games were on Friday nights, he at least had two days for his hickeys to go away. He just had to avoid Iruka until they were gone, and now he had the perfect excuse to stay in his room all day.

TBC

I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to post this, I wanted to wait until I was done writing it but.... Unable to wait.

I would truly appreciate any feedback..... Even if you think I suck, just tell me why.

thanx :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Same as before.... yaoi, swearing.... blah blah, don't like it leave :)

I don't own Naruto

Thanks for the great reviews everybody, they really made my day!

I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this. My laptop decided to crash and burn taking this chapter with it then my life began a phase of shittasticness, so….. yeah sorry everybody.

This chapter is dedicated to Nate, who agreed with me when I said.... Mmmm, I think Naruto has a thing for Sasuke……. Love ya bro!

**X-X-X Rules of the Bathroom X-X-X**

Chapter 2

Saturday morning Naruto briefly contemplated following his avoidance plan but decided not to waste the weekend, just the idea of him staying in his room was ridiculous. How to go out but not get caught, that was the question. He decided to wear his black hoodie with an orange scarf. After all it was autumn and he could be cold, right?

Iruka, appeared to still be asleep as Naruto made his way downstairs to the kitchen by the back door a few minutes later, even though it was close to ten already. Likely a side effect of his late night with Kakashi, a night that the blond was sure included way too much beer. Now why the idealistic elementary school teacher had to be friends with his crazy history teacher he didn't really know, but the two had inexplicably hit it off at a conference earlier that year. Leaving a note telling Iruka he'd be home for dinner, Naruto grabbed his keys, a strawberry pop-tart and was on his way to the mall.

Naruto loved the mall. It was only a half hour away, and it was a great place to hang with friends. Today though, he wasn't going to hang with his friends, he was on a mission. Having never had a hickey before, he had no idea how long they lasted, he was sure it would only be a couple days but he wasn't taking any chances. So he might need some cover-up come Monday morning. He had thought about asking Gaara if he could borrow some from his sister, Temari, but he couldn't imagine that conversation going well.

The traffic flow wasn't too heavy but Naruto was pleased with the time he'd made as he pulled into a parking space near the front of the mall about 35 minutes later. Listening to his favorite local alternative rock station, GRD had made the trip quick and mostly stress free. Too bad there's no Free Beer and Hot Wings today, those guys always crack me up, he thought to himself as he grabbed his frog keychain he'd affectionately named Gamabunta and headed for the door.

Fervently hoping he wouldn't run into anyone he knew, he made a bee line for a girly store. Ignoring the curious glances from the clerk behind the counter, he stared hopelessly at the astounding array of make-up on the shelf. Why do girls need so much crap anyway? His only experience with this came from Gaara's eyeliner and black nail polish and that helped him not at all with this situation. He grabbed a bottle at random, deciding to deal, and was about to leave when he froze at a familiar voice behind him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in astonishment, "What are you doing in here?"

He turned around laughing nervously, still holding the bottle of cover-up, "Sakura, what brings you so early to the mall?" Rubbing the back of his neck, a big fake smile on his face, his eyes darted between his pink haired classmate and her blonde friend Ino like a trapped animal. Cursing the irony of fate that caused you to run into everyone you knew when you least wanted to, he slowly edged his way sideways trying to get around them so he could make a run for the exit.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She took in the bottle of make-up, the scarf, and his strange behavior. Putting them together rather easily, she abruptly reached out and pulled off his scarf. Holding it loosely at her side, she gaped at his hickeys in speechless astonishment.

Ino however, was not so quiet in her shock, "Oh Ho! Looks like the dork finally got some! I thought he'd be the last one, besides you Sakura. Your excuse being that you're saving yourself for Sasuke, although the chances of that happening are Jack and shit, and Jack just left town. Considering his reaction the numerous times you've thrown yourself at him....."

"That's enough Ino!" Sakura's enraged yell rang throughout the small store. Obviously she didn't want her fixation broadcast to the world at large, although it really wasn't a secret. Reining in her temper with apparent effort, she blushed sheepishly at a terrified Naruto and smiled. "Don't worry; I'm not angry at you," Punctuating that remark with a pointed glance at her friend, she offered her expertise, "that color is totally wrong for you by the way." Taking the bottle of cover-up from his hand, she replaced it, scanning the shelf with practiced ease, "Here," she handed him a different one. "If you ever need to do this again, you have to match it to your skin tone. Any chance of you telling us who the girl is?"

Naruto shook his head mutely, eyes wide, visions of his decapitated corpse flashing in his head.

"Oh, don't worry Naruto, we'll find out eventually," Sakura remarked with a smile, her curiosity now piqued.

"Um.... Thanks Sakura," Naruto backed away, "I'll see you Monday." He dashed from the store after paying for his merchandise, completely forgetting his scarf that was still in Sakura's grip.

Once free, Naruto stuffed the small bag in his pocket, eyes darting to and fro, convinced that everyone he knew would soon appear out of nowhere to mock him. His paranoia proved justified as his gaze spotted a determined redhead striding purposefully in his direction, the chains on his loose black pants swinging with his every step. Great! What a perfect day for Gaara to run out of black nail polish, that being his best friend's only reason for ever voluntarily visiting the mall. And, Of course, the only store that sold it outside Halloween was three stores down.

"Naruto," Gaara stated as he stopped at the blond's side, "What's the point of having a cell phone if you don't answer it?"

Naruto grinned, stepping off to the side, lessening his proximity to the incriminating store. "My bad, I forgot it was off," Reaching into his pants pocket, he took out his bright orange phone and glared at the offending idem as if it should have turned itself on. He turned it on with a push of a button and soon heard the beeping of a recently received voice mail.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall," Gaara's monotone was almost amused, a rare thing, but that quickly changed as his green gaze settled onto his friend's neck. "Naruto," he began.

The blond took a deep breath preparing to explain but stopped in utter disbelief at the sound of yet another familiar voice.

"Itachi," The bastard was talking no more than twenty feet away as he strolled with his brother, a bored look on his face. "I hardly think you need more crap, your house is full as it is."

"My dear little brother, I already told you, Deidara and I are going to New York in a couple days on..... business, and I want to buy him something..... nice." The slightly taller Uchiha replied, looking very out of place in his black pin stripe suit and red tie.

"Riiiight.... and why did I have to come? You know I fucking hate the mall."

"Because I like to torture you."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

The blond gaped at the pair as they neared him, unaware that his eyes lit up, his breath quickened and his heartbeat accelerated at the mere sight of the jerk. Sasuke however kept walking, not even nodding his head in acknowledgement Naruto's way.

Thinking himself resigned to being ignored, Naruto was unprepared for the stabbing pain and hollow feeling in his stomach. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had known this would happen, after all, he had agreed to just fucking, no strings, no regrets. Hell, he had hoped the encounter would cure him of his obsession, but clearly that didn't happen. The scratch the itch ploy, the ol' hit it and quit it, didn't work.

He was addicted.

He already craved pale hands on his skin, the caress of lips and tongue, the hot rush of orgasm.

This reaction is stupid, Naruto thought, the bastard is hot, smart, rich, and idolized by fangirls far and wide, there was no way that he could be really interested in me, the goof off, last in the class guy. He must be playing games. Maybe I should play games too?

If he did that there would be hiding, he knew it, skulking in corners and places no one could see them…. could he tolerate being the Uchiha's dirty little secret, his private fuck?

He wanted to answer that with an emphatic No, Oh Hell No.

He had his pride.

But deep down a voice told him that he would take whatever the moody bastard was prepared to give him.

Maybe he doesn't want me at all anymore, what if it was a one time thing?

Naruto decided that since the bastard was here, he was going to talk to him. So with an irritated Gaara trailing in his wake, he strode up to the Uchihas that were still only a few feet away, stopping right in front of them, he shouted, "Oi! Teme!" They both stopped but only Itachi looked at him.

"Friend of yours little brother?" Itachi finally asked after Sasuke kept standing there in silence.

"No," Sasuke replied, stepping around Naruto, he prepared to walk away again.

"Bastard! I need to talk to you!"

"I really don't care." No emotion filled his voice, it was as if he were talking to a complete stranger.

"Uchiha....." Gaara growled in warning. The blond recognized the tone as his someone's-about-to-get-the-shit-kicked-out-of-them tone and he silently hoped his protective friend could keep it together.

"What's the matter Subaku? Pissed that I got there first? Too bad, but I'm sure the dobe would love for you to follow."

Naruto lost it, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" He screamed at the frustrating brunet, hands curled into fists at his sides, not caring that several people passing by glared at him disapprovingly. "Goddamnit! You are going to listen to me, even if I have to break both your legs to make you!"

"No."

"Whadaya mean, no!? It'll take five minutes!" Naruto curbed his temper, then grinned trying a different approach, "Unless you want me to talk right here?" He'd played his trump card, he was betting that the bastard's private nature would never allow him to talk about personal business in front of strangers.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed, giving in, Naruto ruthlessly suppressed his need for a victory dance.

Naruto watched as Sasuke swiftly surveyed their surroundings, settling on, ironically enough, a bathroom, down the escalator in the food court. He gave their destination a curt nod, the blond nodded in agreement and followed the bastard, leaving behind an intrigued Itachi and a concerned Gaara.

When they entered the deserted bathroom, Naruto stepped around Sasuke and leaned against the far wall with his hands behind him. Avoiding looking at the brunet, he tried to gather his scattered thoughts.

"So talk."

Naruto's stomach dropped at the horribly frigid tone, he was used to indifference, but this, it seemed like blatant hatred.

Sasuke is really pissed off about something, but what? Of course! Naruto almost slapped his head as the thought occurred to him, The bastard had stomped off last night before Shikamaru had said they would keep the secret, so he's probably just worried about it. "Um.... just so you know, Shika said they'd keep it a secret, so… uh… you don't have to worry about it." Bouncing on his hands, Naruto looked around the bathroom aimlessly, trying not to think about what happened the last time they were alone in a bathroom together. He had to keep it together, needed to have at least some handle on the situation before it spiraled completely out of control. Taking a deep breath, he blurted everything on his mind out in a rush, "I just wanted to know what you want from me, and what happens now." Finally glancing up at the silent yet obviously cranky bastard, Naruto was struck by his overwhelming innate sexuality and could barely breathe.

Sasuke was standing a scant foot away, his thumbs hooked on the back pockets of his semi tight black jeans. Jeans that were tight enough to leave little to the imagination....Naruto gasped as Sasuke rolled his hips forward slightly, ashamed that he'd been caught staring at the bastard's crotch like an all you can eat ramen buffet, a guilty blush stained the blond's cheeks. Sasuke gave the blond a slow once over, a blatant eye-fuck, and as uncomfortable as it made him, Naruto was relieved to see the I-have-an-evil-plan look that replaced the cold anger in black eyes and the sadistic smirk that appeared on pale pink lips. The smirking brunet moved, drawing ever closer, until their bodies were pressed together and whispered in his ear.

"What do I want from you?" Sasuke nibbled a tan earlobe and chuckled at the shudders he'd induced.

The taunting chuckle sent a jolt of electricity straight to his groin, as his dick twitched and quickly grew hard as a rock Naruto knew he was in trouble. He desperately forced himself to focus, this could not happen again, not now, there were things he needed to say.

"I want the same thing I wanted last night," The whispers continued_._ A pale hand trailed down Naruto's torso, deftly opening the button of his jeans, it slipped inside to grab hold of his erection, "The same thing You want," Sasuke mercilessly rubbed the sensitive tip of the blond's penis until it became slippery with pre-cum,

Naruto gathered the last tattered bits of his self control and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling it out of his pants and pushed him an arm's length away. "Wait....." He gazed into frustrated black eyes and asked one of his questions again, searching for clarity, "So you mean to continue this, right? Secret fuck buddies."

"Sure dobe, until we get bored and find something else to do."

Naruto knew when he said 'we' he really meant 'I', until I get bored and find something else to do. A pointed glance reminded Naruto about the position of his hands and he moved them quickly then fixed his pants, hoping to deter Sasuke a bit. Finally placing them on his hips, he replied, "Okay, but if that's the case, you need to stop with the hickeys."

"Dobe, fuck buddies don't really come with rules, and I vaguely remember you enjoying those hickeys." Sasuke smirked and licked his lips as if he could still taste the blond's skin on his tongue.

"So? That doesn't change the fact that I'm walking around with fucking hickeys all over my neck!"

"Buy some cover-up."

Naruto grit his teeth, "I already did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Bastard! I can't just walk around covered in hickeys all the time! People will get suspicious, cover-up won't work That well, someone will see them...." He stopped abruptly, mid rant, realizing that his point was entirely moot. Six different people had already seen them, seven if you count Sasuke's brother, and the rest of the school would know by Monday. On the bright side, only one of those persons knew who put them there, and Naruto was sure he wouldn't tell a soul. And….Fuck! Naruto felt his neck in vain, just now realizing that he was no longer protected from prying eyes by his orange scarf. He put his hands down and sighed, "Well the main point is I don't like walking around looking like a hooker."

"Okay, I'll give you that one, fewer hickeys...." Sasuke looked Naruto up and down with a heated gaze that sent tremors all the way to his toes. "In obvious places. Hmm, maybe I'll put one here," a pale hand lightly brushed Naruto's lower back, just above the swell of his ass and remained there, slowly drawing him forward. When he was a few inches from the wall, the hand slid down, squeezing, "or here," Naruto knew he should be resisting, but couldn't summon the strength to do so; instead he tried a mantra..... it went something like this: 'Ground rules.... Ground rules... Need ground rules'. The seductive brunet suddenly crouched, nuzzling the blond's inner thigh. "Or here," Naruto gasped, briefly entertaining the traitorous thought that it would feel amazing to have Sasuke's lips sucking there. Oh shit.... mantra's so not working.... I'm such a sluuuut!

"Bastard, stop it," Naruto attempted to sound authoritative but it came out as more of a desperate plea, he was even unsure what he was really pleading for. "We really should avoid being alone in bathrooms. Seriously, you're such a… um…. person who enjoys doing…. things…. where they could be…. Ahh….. caught."

Slowly standing, Sasuke chuckled at the blond's inability to articulate. "An exhibitionist? Is that the word you're searching for, dobe?" The patronizing tone snapped Naruto from his stupor.

Blue eyes narrowing in irritation, "I was thinking more along the lines of perverted freak, but whatever." Naruto placed a hand flat on Sasuke's chest and prepared to push him away.

Sasuke didn't give him a chance to actually push; instead he grabbed the hand that was currently resting on his chest and dragged the blond to the right, stopping when they both stood in front of the mirror that hung over the sinks taking up almost an entire wall. Naruto faced the mirror, Sasuke stood directly behind him, molded to the blond's back, pressed tightly against his ass, his pale face hovering over his shoulder. Fascinated blue eyes locked with black, "Pervert am I?" Naruto closed his eyes at the sensation of heat behind him, quickly adding to the furnace already radiating from his cock. "No, look at yourself…." Naruto obeyed the voice of temptation, opening his eyes, he stared, "is this the face of someone who's really afraid of being caught fucking in a bathroom? I think it's the face of someone who would beg me to fuck him….. anywhere…. anytime… I choose."

Desire was plainly visible on his own face as Naruto stared at himself, stared as Sasuke began sucking on his neck once again. In the back of Naruto's mind there was a voice of reason, a quiet voice that really wasn't getting a lot of attention as it ranted about how unfair it was that one of his most sensitive spots happened to be so readily accessible to sadistic bastards. Actually as the moans built up in the blond's throat the only voice he was listening to sounded more like this….

Can't moan…. Can't…. not right now…… food court….. outside….. full of people….. voice is…..easily heard….. Oh fuck, that feels good.

Naruto suddenly found himself turned with his ass resting on the counter top, his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist almost of their own will. Tanned fingers threaded through black silky locks and finally locked on a muscular back as the blond found himself kissed within an inch of his life.

Fuck!!.... Why did I care if anyone heard again?..... Right, Sasuke cares….

Sasuke…. So beautiful….. Whoa, he is really good with his tongue….. So Talented…… So….. Asshole who likes to play games!

Naruto ripped his lips off Sasuke's, unlocked his own legs from around the bastard's hips, and gave him a hard shove. "Get off me!" Sasuke staggered back a few steps, stopping at the doors to the stalls, he raised his eyebrow as Naruto hopped off the counter glaring at him intensely. "Could you at least pretend to give a shit?" The blond wanted to continue with, 'about me', but figured it would be just asking for the beat down. "We won't be as lucky next time ya know, Jesus fucking Christ! We're in the middle of a mall! I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

"Alright, alright, calm down." Sasuke glided slowly forward, stopping within arms reach of Naruto but made no move to touch him. "Where's your cover up?" Naruto reached into the front pocket of his hoodie and pulling out the small bag, handed it over. Sasuke removed the small bottle of cover-up and threw the bag in the trash. Leaning his hip on the counter he motioned for Naruto, "Come here."

"I can do that myself you know," the complaint fell on deaf ears and Naruto, sighing at the futility of it all, did it anyway. Sasuke opened the bottle, set it on the counter, dabbed a little on his finger and began to gently spread it on Naruto's hickeys. The blond glanced at his neck in the mirror, to see how well it was working, "Damnit! You gave me another fucking hickey!"

Smirking sadistically, "I said fewer dobe, not none. Stand still." After a few seconds of getting more make-up from the bottle and moving on to other spots, Sasuke tilted his head to look at Naruto's neck from different angles and nodded slowly. "This stuff actually works."

"Well, Sakura knows what she's doing. I guess."

"Sakura?"

"I…. uh… kinda ran into Sakura and Ino today, she helped me find the right make-up." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I didn't tell her anything!"

The silence lengthened as Sasuke finished and capped the bottle, slipping it back into Naruto pocket. Gently cupping Naruto's neck, eye lids at half mast, Sasuke rubbed one of the newly covered marks with his thumb, "There, good as new," Long pale fingers played in silky blond strands as pink lips neared. Naruto licked his own dry lips slowly, craving the taste of the other's, long blond lashes drifted down as his lips parted in breathless expectation.

"..... so she was like, 'Chouji, I just want to be friends'."

"Oooh, burn. That's too bad man."

Chouji's and Kiba's loud voices preceded them into the bathroom, followed by a silent Shikamaru. Naruto jumped away from Sasuke, facing the mirror about a foot away, nervously fixing his hair, he rolled his eyes, seriously, this was just getting out of hand, would they pop up out of nowhere like a bad joke every time?

Sasuke growled low in his throat as his plans were foiled by unwitting side characters, he glared fiercely as he turned toward the door and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the countertop.

"Damnit!" Kiba's loud mouth, Naruto was sure, carried outside the bathroom and into the food court. "Can we go anywhere without running into you guys?" Shikamaru must've thought the idiot's voice was too loud also, since he smacked his friend in the stomach with the back of his hand. Kiba glared but obediently turned his volume down a couple of notches, "You're like dogs in heat, Geez, can't you find a private place to do that?"

"Do what? We're not doing anything." Sasuke's monotone was perfectly innocent, Naruto, turned to face everyone, trying to keep the stupid grin off his face at the bastard's ability to lie with a straight face. "Let's go," Casually walking around them and out the door, Sasuke was soon out of Naruto's sight. The blond stared after him in shock, still admiring his exceptional acting skills.

"Dobe!" Sasuke had returned to the doorway and stood there, waiting impatiently.

Naruto jumped slightly, startled from his daze, and quickly joined him.

As they neared the escalator Sasuke turned to him and held out his hand, "Let me see your phone," Naruto dug in his pocket, handing it over unquestioningly, and watched as the brunet added his number to the address book then handed it back. "What's yours?" Reaching into his own pocket, he pulled out a black iPhone. When he finished he put it back in his pocket, "I'll call you later." He said as he walked off toward the escalator.

TBC

I hope you guys enjoyed that, I'm not satisfied with it….. I tried to further the plot but I think it's mostly rambling pointlessness.

Please let me know what you think.

Thanx J


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **Do I really need to warn anybody?..... Y'all should know by now XD

I don't own Naruto

Thanks for the great reviews guys… awww you're all so sweet!

Umm, I probably should've put this in the last chapter but…. Review responses…..

I did try to clarify Naruto's thoughts a bit better, I hope it helps.

I apologize that Sasuke explained sex scientifically (in 1st chapter), that was my attempt at a smart ass talking dirty…. It made sense in my head.

Hmmm, I don't think this Naruto is the type to wear leather pants, but in my next fic, he might (grin), I might use your other ideas though, thanks ;)

I'm dedicating this chapter to my brother's friend, Robert, who said "I would have Haku's babies"

**X-X-X Rules of the Bathroom X-X-X**

Chapter 3

Sasuke continued on his way and boarded the escalator back to the second floor where his brother still waited. Naruto watched as the bastard got farther and farther away, barely registering a redhead on his way down. Gaara must have seen them exit the bathroom since he was on his way to meet him, he didn't say a word as they found an empty table in the food court by the Chinese place and sat. The silence lengthened as Naruto's thoughts remained on Sasuke, he looked at the table before him depressed and apprehensive.

"So….. You had sex with Uchiha."

Naruto glanced up at his friend whose stoic face betrayed little of his emotions, then nervously at the filled tables surrounding them. It was lunch time on a Saturday after all and the mall was packed with other excited teenagers being loud on their day off. "Do we have to talk about this here?"

Gaara lifted his arms in the air, "I am God!" He declared in a rather loud voice, when no one even glanced in their direction he returned his gaze to Naruto with a you're-so-paranoid look, "See, no one cares."

Naruto sighed and began his explanation, staring at the designs on the table, he had planned on telling Gaara anyway but he just wasn't looking forward to the drama, not that Gaara was even the type to bring the drama. Mainly he'd put off telling him because he felt like a hooker. When he finished, ending with the arrangement he and the bastard had come to in the mall bathroom, feeling anxious about the whole thing he asked the question that had been eating away at him. "Do you think I'm a bad person for going along with this?"

"You know I'm not a 'let's talk about our feelings' guy, so I'm only going to say this once so pay attention." Naruto nodded with a rather pained look on his face, Gaara continued, "So you like sex, big deal. Everyone does… well at least most people, it's nothing to be ashamed of. If a purely physical relationship is what you want then go for it. Although I think it would be better if you found someone else to explore this with, I was expecting this to happen….. you've been obsessed with Uchiha since elementary school."

"It would probably be a lot less painful if it was anyone else but there's no one else I like. I'm hoping that if I play his game I'll get bored and this craving for him will go away. At least that's the plan."

"Just be careful, that's all I ask." Gaara said, "So what are we doing today?"

A big grin spread across Naruto's face as he formulated the plan, "I was thinking we could call Lee and have lunch, go to a movie then you guys can come to my house and we can play spoons till three in the morning!"

"All right." Gaara pretended not to care if they met up with their other close friend, but Naruto had long ago decided that the redhead was actually attracted to the insanely happy, ADHD afflicted, bushy eyebrow, power of youth spouting, Mountain Dew guzzling maniac with the almost unholy attachment to green spandex, aka Rock Lee. He would watch him when he thought no one was looking, he would always notice the second that Lee left the room and there was that special tone to his voice whenever he would talk about him. Which honestly confused the blond because although he thought Lee was a hoot he never would have figured him for being Gaara's type, but that just goes to show that opposites attract, right?

After texting Lee to see what he was doing, Naruto scanned the songs on his phone looking for one that fit a sadistic bastard.

"Looking for a ring tone?"

"Mmhm," Naruto replied a little distracted.

"How about Megalomaniac?"

Naruto grinned as he thought about the lyrics to the not so nice Incubus song, "I was thinking maybe some old school Godsmack, bastard seems like he needs something with a little kick…. Moon Baby. Yeah, that's perfect!"

"If you're going for some Godsmack how about Whatever instead?"

"Hey! I thought you were going to be nice," Naruto teased and couldn't help laughing about it.

"Like Moon Baby is 'nice', and I never said I would pretend to like the douche bag, but for your sake I will be nice and not insult him all the time. What's my ring tone? Just curious."

"Down With the Sickness…. Disturbed….. it seems to fit you."

From Naruto's phone came Minimum Wage from They Might Be Giants, "Well he does work at a gas station, and I thought he needed some bouncy….."

After he answered his call they waited for Lee, discussing the movies they both wanted to watch while monitoring the line at the pizza place across the food court where they planned on having lunch. When he arrived they had their pizza, picked the showing, an action flick since Gaara hated comedies and tended to irritate others at horror movies that he thought were funny as hell, then wandered the mall aimlessly until it was time. A visit to the arcade for a couple hours after the movie, finished the day so it was a tired trio of teenagers that tromped into Naruto's house at five that evening.

"Iruka!" Naruto called as they took off their shoes by the door, "Gaara and Lee are staying over, okay?"

Iruka appeared in the doorway, a potato peeler in one hand, a half peeled potato in the other, his 'World's Greatest Dad' apron tied around his waist. "Sure, that's fine," He looked at the two boys and smiled, "Call your parents though, okay guys?" He went back into the kitchen, raising his voice a bit so they could still hear him. "Dinner's going to be a little late tonight, I'm just getting started on the potatoes and I still have to do the roast."

"No problem, we had pizza earlier anyway," the blond replied as Lee and Gaara sat on the sofa for a minute, "You guys want something to drink?" Naruto asked before going in the kitchen grabbing some sodas and going downstairs to play some pool after saying hello to Kakashi. Iruka never minded if Naruto's friends stopped by randomly especially not on Saturdays. Saturday night was Iruka's self proclaimed family fun night, and lately their family had expanded to include not only Naruto's two best friends but Baa-chan and Jiraiya, Kakashi and even Lee's crazy guardian Gai.

It was around seven thirty that night, after Naruto had just finished his plate, when he heard the opening of Moon Baby from his cell that he had forgot to put on vibrate. Everyone at the table looked at him, most of them curious or confused but Gaara highly amused, well at least for Gaara anyway.

"Naruto," Iruka scolded, "What have I said about phones at the table?"

"Sorry," the blond reached into his pocket and prepared to turn off his phone, a sad look on his face.

"Well, go ahead and take it this time, dinner was late after all, just remember next time okay." Iruka ruffled his adopted son's hair and laughed at the traumatized yet happy look on his face.

"Thanks!" pushing the button on his phone, "Can you hold on a sec?" Naruto asked Sasuke then took his plate to the sink and after rinsing it, put it in the dishwasher. "I'm back," he said into the phone as he slipped on his shoes by the back door getting ready to talk on the porch for extra privacy.

"What were you doing dobe? You're slow."

"I just finished dinner, geez rude much?" He could tell everyone at the table was listening intently to his one sided conversation and he gave them a big smile as he stepped outside.

"Hn"

"So what did you want anyway?" the blond asked as he sat on the steps, shivering in the chill air.

"I have an idea, to help with our…. situation."

"Kay"

"On Monday, in History, tell Kakashi you need a tutor."

"Why?"

"Your grades are dismal, dobe."

"Right, Asshole, but how does that help us?"

"Okay, try to follow me. You're failing History, Kakashi teaches History. Who is in your class with an A average? …….."

"But you never tutor."

"Exactly. That's why you need to do it in Kakashi's class, he likes to fuck with people's minds. Any other class, someone would volunteer and then they would be your tutor. But Kakashi, he would make me do it and wouldn't care who else actually wanted to. So see, perfect."

"Won't he think it's weird if I all of a sudden want a tutor when I never have before?"

"Hasn't he been trying to convince you to get one all year? Anyway, he won't figure it out, there's nothing to worry about."

Naruto hated to admit it but the plan was genius, stupid stuck up bastards and their brilliant minds, "You know I could just leave you holding your hand, and not do this at all."

A deep sexy chuckle floated out of the phone, the blond's breath caught, "But you won't," the velvety voice felt like it was caressing his skin, "and if you do, there's always the bathroom…… Do you think you could be quiet if I fuck you into the wall during school hours? Would you be able to hold in your screams as you cum? Or your needy little pants and moans as I pound into you over and over? Or maybe we could find an empty classroom, you could go down on me while I sit behind the teacher's desk."

Naruto panted slightly, his jeans feeling tight, "Okay, Okay, stop, my family's inside bastard."

"One other thing, my brother is going to New York on Monday and won't be back for a week and a half, I'll have the key to his place because I'm feeding his snake and taking care of his mail and all that crap. We can go over there after school and on the weekends. But I have to go, bunch of shit to do."

"Bye." Naruto hung up the phone and tried to think of something disgusting….. Um…… Gai in a thong….. Ugh sick…. To get rid of the tent in his pants. Problem solved, he slipped his phone in his pocket and returned to the kitchen to help clear the table.

When the dishes were all done, with of course no help from Naruto who had been in the living room talking with his friends, they grabbed the cards and everyone started playing spoons. The house soon filled with screaming and laughing as people got into the game, lunging for spoons, some even across the table….. Lee gets a little carried away. They played several games and stopped around midnight then everyone went home, except Gaara and Lee of course who went up to Naruto's room. Where Naruto told Lee about what happened with Sasuke.

"Yosh! You embraced the power of your youth! Are you two together now?" Lee asked, a little confused when he was told they couldn't talk about it around anyone else.

"Not exactly," Naruto tried to find words.

"Naruto's letting Sasuke use him for sex," the blond gave Gaara an affronted look at his summation of earlier events, "What? Okay, you're using each other for sex, happy?"

Naruto frowned off into space.

They decided it was time to at least get some sleep since they had quite a bit of homework to get done before school on Monday. So Gaara took the bed, like always, and the other two slept on the floor on the airbed Naruto blew up from the closet. On which Naruto usually slept rather well even though Lee would occasionally shove him over with his foot or punch him in the back while mumbling in his sleep.

**x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x**

Monday morning was sunny but cold and Naruto was just putting his jacket in his locker when he heard the first question about his Friday night escapade.

"Naruto," Sakura began from right behind him, almost causing him to drop his arm load of first hour Biology supplies in shock, "You ready to tell us who it is yet?"

Naruto turned around to see Sakura with a big smile on her face, Ino was right beside her like a shadow, "Nope, bye." He said and walked away, he could hear her grumbling.

"He's probably ashamed although I don't know why….." she trailed off as she turned toward the doors to the school and he could barely hear her until she nearly shouted, "Sasuke!" He jumped and almost turned until she continued, "I love that shirt Sasuke! Is it new?" Her loud voice faded in the distance as he trudged down the hall and up the stairs to his class.

Even though his hickeys were mostly gone and you couldn't see them through the cover-up, it was a nightmare, everyone had heard and they all wanted to know the details, Naruto ignored them but by the time his fifth hour history class came around he was getting really pissed and wished they would just mind their own damn business. 'I'm going to plant a big fucking hickey on the bastard's neck next time, see how he deals with this shit.' Naruto growled to himself as he took his usual seat in Kakashi's class in the back by the window, 'he probably won't even care, he'd just have to glare at them all pissy like and they'd run away.'

Naruto stared out the window while the class filled with students, he didn't look at any of them but he could still hear them whispering and could feel them staring at him. He knew the instant Sasuke arrived and sat at his normal seat that was on the other side of the room in the middle, Sakura always sat right next to him. Naruto snickered to himself, he knew Sasuke had tried to move numerous time but she'd always followed him like a good little groupie so he'd just given up. Serves him right, that was the price for ignoring her rather than just telling her to fuck off, it made Naruto wonder if Sasuke really liked her and was just messing around with him.

They would make a better couple, the top two grades in the class together instead of the top and the bottom. Naruto sighed, he had to stop thinking like that, the bastard and he weren't really together, so it wasn't his concern really. Kakashi arrived to teach, shocking Naruto out of his depressing thoughts because he was close to being on time and had an arm full of papers. He was handing back their tests today, which explained why the bastard thought today was a good day to ask for a tutor, he probably had done lousy and could panic about it.

He looked at his paper… another F, Naruto raised his hand when all the tests had been handed out. "Mr. Kakashi?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Um…. Do you think I could get a tutor?" He asked quietly.

"Sure," he looked around the room, several people had raised their hands, volunteering, he asked someone who did not raise their hand, "Sasuke, you will tutor Naruto."

"No." Sasuke replied

"I insist."

"Too bad."

Naruto looked back and forth between the two, a concerned look on his face, but then he remembered to make it irritated. After all he wasn't supposed to want to have Sasuke as his tutor and he wasn't supposed to be worried that the bastard was taking it too far and would get in trouble.

"Sasuke, you will help Naruto or I will fail you."

Several of their classmates gasped and started murmuring about how unfair that was.

"Fine." Sasuke gave in.

After class was over Sasuke came over to Naruto's desk where the blond was still putting away his books. "We might as well start the tutoring thing after school today dobe."

"Don't call me that jerk! Don't just assume things on your own either, I could be busy."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Hn, I'll pick you up after school then, we can take my car, I have to do something quick and then we can study."

Kakashi was watching them carefully and Naruto wondered if he suspected something but the blond decided not to worry about it. Sasuke left the room and went on to his next class, Naruto followed thinking this was the longest day from hell but now finally there were only two more classes left.

The real craziness of the day happened in gym, Naruto's final hour and the only other class he shared with Sasuke. The blond was early that day since in Art it was an everyone-work-on-their-special-painting day and their teacher had something to do before class was completely over. Sai was also early, because he was in that art class and gym class too. Naruto knew Sai wanted to bother him about the stupid hickeys because he was watching him out of the corner of his eye all hour, as soon as they got to the empty locker room he unleashed.

"Hey blondie, I heard you got frisky Friday night, and they left dark hickeys in very obvious places. Who was it?" Sai asked him as he took off his eyesore of a belly shirt and tossed it in his locker.

"That's none of your business Sai." Naruto took off his own yellow t-shirt and orange hoodie and threw them in his own locker.

"So?"

"So I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why not? They're just hickeys. Unless….." he looked at the blond in shock, "Congratulations blondie, I didn't know you had it in you, I always thought you had no dick. Now I really have to know….. Who was it?"

"None of your fucking business Sai!" Naruto yelled at him blue eyes wide, the pervert was really way too good at guessing things.

"What if I guess?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" the blond snarled through gritted teeth.

"That's what you think….. hmmm, to leave such dark hickeys they'd have to be very possessive….. Temari?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose unconsciously at the suggestion, "Are you serious!? She would kill me, then Gaara would kill me, and then Shikamaru would kill me."

"Let's see…. How about Hinata? I doubt if she would be aggressive enough but you never really know, she could be a wildcat in the sack, it's always the quiet ones."

Naruto gave him a look of utter disgust, "She might be, but…. Ewwww…… and I'm pretty sure Kiba would break your legs in your sleep for even thinking about her that way." Naruto was barely listening as Sai kept rattling off random people, he took off his shoes and his jeans, put on his gym shorts and tennis shoes and the guy was still rambling.

"Rumpelstiltskin…."

"What?!"

"Just making sure you're paying attention. You used a condom right?"

Naruto just looked at him and shook his head.

"She could be pregnant you know, what were you thinking?"

Naruto sighed and looked at him and rolled his eyes, "No one's pregnant."

Sai raised an eyebrow, "Tsunade, " he suggested.

Naruto had enough, he knocked Sai to the floor, sitting on him with his knees on either side of his hips, wrapped his fingers around his throat lightly and banged the pervert's head on the floor repeatedly, "Stop suggesting disgusting things you damn creep!" he screamed just before the door opened.

Not knowing who it was, Naruto quickly loosed his fingers from around Sai's neck so it wouldn't look like he was attempting homicide. Which happened to be a mistake, for when he met Sasuke's narrowed black eyes the blond appeared to have been straddling Sai's lap, half naked, with his mouth not far from the other guy's face.

Sasuke said nothing, his face completely black, and walked away to his locker.

"Fuck." Naruto whispered, not realizing he'd commented aloud until he heard the dreaded response from Sai.

"Ah, mystery solved."

TBC

Hope no one fell asleep halfway through, I just wanted to have some of Naruto's home life added, I don't really like it when the characters exist in a vacuum and you never really learn what happens to them when they're not together.

Sorry about the lack of citrus fruits this time, I'll make sure the next chapter has one….. a really good one, I promise, after all they'll have Itachi's whole house Mwahahahah.

Is everyone okay with the couples I've mentioned?

Does anyone think Gaara is too OC? Or Naruto? Or anyone really.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Same as previous 8D

I don't own Naruto

Hey everyone….. I know it took me a loooong time to post this, I hope it's worth the wait. *looks sheepish, big smile…. Nice guy pose*

Thanx for all the reviews, when I read them there's this Huge smile on my face, you guys rock hard core!

Sorry, I couldn't really think of anything for Ino to say last chapter, so she was just kinda There….. I know, not so much like Ino.

And yes, my brother is Awesome!!

This chapter is dedicated to Chad, you would've hated it, but I still would've made you read it. I miss you.

**X-X-X Rules of the Bathroom X-X-X**

Chapter 4

Naruto quickly rolled off Sai and ran after Sasuke, not caring if he looked desperate and was confirming what the pervert suspected. He darted around the row of lockers at the back of the large room. Sasuke, standing by his locker in his gym clothes, gave Naruto a blank look as he dropped his sneakers to the floor and grabbed his gym shoes out of his locker, putting them on the bench and shutting the door.

"Teme," the blond panted, out of breath due to panic. "That wasn't what it looked like. He was being disgusting, I was trying to beat him and….."

"It doesn't matter dobe. Fuck buddies aren't really exclusive." Turning his back to the puke green locker, Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued with his empty blank look. But his eye twitching gave his anger away.

Naruto stared in disbelief, the horrible blankness is back. He'd thought it was gone after their mock fight in Kakashi's class. He doesn't believe me, Naruto thought, Why the hell doesn't he believe me, Damn it!? Does he think I bend over for anyone and everyone? Of course he does, I did for him easily enough, right? Anger surged inside the blond, for a second he'd thought that the asshole really cared about him, he'd thought he'd been jealous, but apparently he was wrong. "Fine, but maybe you should make up your god damn mind." He snapped and whirled around to leave.

Before Naruto could stomp off Sasuke grabbed his bicep, throwing him against the line of lockers and held him there, snarling in his ear, "Me!?" Black eyes glared into blue, "I think you're the one who needs to make up their fucking mind as to what, or who, it is you really want." They heard some of their classmates arriving and Sasuke backed away from Naruto, put on his shoes, slammed open the door to the gym and walked out.

Naruto watched the brunet leave. It seemed like he was always watching him leave… He just stood there, staring off into space, thinking, not noticing the locker room gradually filling with people. Several students looked at him very strangely out of the corner of their eyes as they got ready and left the room as he still stood there. The room gradually emptied without him noticing. A wadded up gym shirt hitting his chest startled him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks," Naruto slipped his shirt on quickly then looked at Sai with narrowed eyes, wondering if he would mention the whole Sasuke thing.

Sai gave him a big, totally fake smile, "Don't worry about me Blondie, I won't tell anyone. It'll be much more fun to see how long it takes someone to figure it out. I doubt anyone would believe me anyway. I mean c'mon, Uchiha? With you? No offense dickless, you just don't seem like his type." He gave the blond a knowing look, "Well I would still use a condom next time, you can't be too careful." Sai turned around and walked out through the gym door.

Naruto followed after him a few minutes later and after he'd run his laps for being late, he joined the class in their basketball bounce pass drills. Passes only took half of his brain, leaving the rest of it to finish his pondering of Sasuke's behavior. For the life of him, he just didn't understand. Why would Sasuke be so angry at seeing him with Sai? The bastard must think of him as a possession, an object that he owned and no one else could touch.

Naruto clenched his fists in rage, he'd show that asshole he was no ones property.

Gym was soon over and Naruto hurried through dressing avoiding even looking at Sasuke, ran to his locker to grab his homework and quickly went out the front door. Walking through the parking lot to his car Naruto heard the quiet whir of power windows as someone pulled up beside him keeping pace in a black Honda Civic.

"Get in the car dobe." Sasuke commanded from the open window.

"No, I don't think I will." Naruto kept walking, head held high, the car continued to pace him.

"You agreed to this, you can't back out. So Get. In. The. Mother. Fucking. Car. Now."

Naruto stopped, grit his teeth and glared at Sasuke. He hated being told what to do, Hated it, but the asshole was right. He had agreed to this. Both the tutoring and this humiliating sex only relationship with the bastard, he had no right to be angry.

But he was.

He was pissed as Hell.

Why? Why was he so angry…? Naruto thought about this. He wasn't angry at Sasuke for being too possessive, in fact if he was honest he rather liked it. He was angry because he didn't like being viewed as property. Sasuke didn't care about him, respect him or trust him, he had no Feeling for him, he was sure he was just a way for the brunet to relieve stress. Naruto wanted Sasuke to be possessive because he needed him.

Because I need him, Naruto thought…. Need him like I need air to breathe.

Calm down, he told himself, remember the plan, you just have to wait. Sighing in frustration, Naruto wished these feelings would just go away already. I'm just more obsessed than I thought I was, he thought but it's still just sex, it doesn't matter. Naruto forced the unwanted feelings to the back of his mind. He would deal with them later, he thought as he crossed to the passenger side of Sasuke's car and got in.

Sasuke rolled up his window as he drove out of the school parking lot and got on the road headed toward the highway, his shifting flawless he soon merged going east. Naruto stared out the window trying not to think, he soon found the silence stifling. Turning the radio on, he heard All I Want, a Staind song.

**You're all I dream about**

**I can't live without**

**All I want is you **

Sasuke abruptly switched the radio off, "I don't listen to sappy crap dobe." They took the exit leading to a large shopping center.

"Ah Man! I like that song ya jerk!" Naruto, bored out of his mind, began tapping his jean clad leg, bobbing his head and humming to a beat only he could hear. He watched as pale hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter.

"Will you Stop." Sasuke snapped as he stopped at the red light just off the exit, "Do you have to be doing something every single second?"

"Yeah, it's called ADD asshole."

The light turned green, they entered the parking lot of a super-center, and they pulled into a spot. "Coming?" Sasuke asked as he got out.

"What are we getting here? I thought we were going to your brother's house." Naruto shut his own door and hurried after the brunet.

Sasuke turned to wait for him with a smirk, "Lube dobe, and this is on the way to my brother's house."

"You think you'll need lube, cocky bastard." Naruto grumbled to himself as he followed Sasuke into the store.

"So I'm wrong?"

"No, I wish you weren't so sure of yourself though."

They turned to the right, where they thought the lube would be. Sasuke grabbed a couple boxes and walked off, not noticing that Naruto wasn't beside him until he was out of sight around the end of the aisle. Naruto stared at the numerous choices for condoms that took up three whole sections, ribbed ones, flavored ones, lubricated ones, even crazy magnum sized ones.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up and met a black gaze, a gaze that was not amused, patience it seemed was not a virtue the great Uchiha possessed. "I'm buying socks," Naruto rolled his eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting some condoms, which one do you want?"

"Isn't it a bit late for that?"

"Well…. I just thought we should be safe. You know, just incase someone…." Naruto swallowed as Sasuke's glare darkened with every word he said.

"Are you calling me diseased?"

"No! Not at all, I just thought we're not exclusive, so….. You can't be too careful." The blond finished weakly.

"Is that what your boyfriend Sai told you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, he did. But it's not your business if he's my boyfriend is it? We're not exclusive remember?"

Sasuke shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked over Naruto's shoulder scowling, black eyes finally met blue, Sasuke's anger seemed to be gone, "Well, did you…" He trailed off as he seemed to change his mind, he glanced at the shelf considering condoms. "We could get the flavored ones, they might make my junk taste like pie." Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the thought that Sasuke might be trying to be funny, but he licked his lips at the image those words had created, of his mouth wrapped around Sasuke. He wondered what that might taste like.

"Can I help you guys find anything?" They heard a voice from the end of the aisle. An employee stood there a large box in his arms. Long brown hair in a ponytail, eyes a light grey and a pale complexion marked him clearly as Hinata Hyuga's cousin Neji, a freshman in college.

Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "No thanks Neji, we're fine. Just looking." Smiling widely, he waited for Neji to leave the aisle, his smile faded as Neji started stocking the shelves not far away. Naruto's eyes darted about as he tried to not look suspicious as he freaked out about being caught in front of the condoms by someone he knows.

Sasuke growled in irritation, "Will you just pick one already!"

Naruto grabbed a box of condoms at random, and prepared to run but was stopped by a pale hand holding on to the bottom of his shirt.

"Stop freaking out," Sasuke ordered.

Sasuke continued to hold his shirt as they walked at a sedate pace to the register. When they got there, Sasuke let go and held out his hand, apparently wanting to buy the condoms instead of Naruto, the blond shook his head, "I got it." He said and pulled out his wallet.

"So, you know that guy?" Sasuke asked as they were walking in the parking lot towards the car.

"He's Hinata's cousin, so you know she's gonna know now." Naruto sighed shaking his head. "But I guess it can't be helped, it's not like Kiba wasn't going to tell her anyway, he is in love with her after all."

Pushing the unlock button on his keychain, Sasuke got in, tossing his bag in the backseat. He looked at Naruto as the blond got in as well, "You need to stop freaking out," he stated pointedly as he pulled out of the spot and back on the road, but he didn't get back on the highway, instead he drove the other way. "So you bought some condoms, so what, they could've been for anybody."

A few minutes later Sasuke turned right into a little subdivision, drove down a little ways, turned again and pulled into the drive of a white house with dark blue trim, cherry wood arched French front doors and a white picket fence.

"Your brother has a house with a white picket fence? He looks more like a condo in the city type guy." Naruto commented as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I think the fence is more his partner, Deidara's, choice. As for the rest of the house, Itachi worked with an interior designer and they both decorated it together." Getting out, they walked towards the garage, "We go in this door," he pointed at the back door to the house.

"Don't you use the garage?" Naruto asked as they passed it.

"No, it's half full of Deidara's pottery stuff, his wheel and kiln. He's a part time artist, his creations aren't bad. The other half is taken up by Itachi's 'baby', that's what he calls his Aston Martin Vanquish."

Treading on the circular stones that made the sidewalk between the garage and the back door, Naruto observed the rather intimidating house. The white siding looked new, the blue trim equally so, two large picture windows, one on each side of the door practically glittered in the sunlight. It's perfectly manicured lawn looked as if it was plucked from the cover of a magazine, the four five feet tall bushes between the sidewalk and the house were surrounded by red cedar chips and pruned with rounded tops.

Naruto followed the brunet through the door and stopped. He'd thought the outside was impressive, but the inside, was just… Wow.

Hard wood floors stained a dark cherry covered a large portion of the first story, and with an open floor plan and vaulted ceilings it was an awe inspiring sight. The living room was off to his right with a large cream sectional sofa, and a wide screen television, a sailor blue accent wall behind them added color to the off-white walls that filled the rest of the house. An oriental rug in cream, blue, green and burgundy sectioned off the living room quite well. Then the dinning room with a rectangular mahogany table set. An island, complete with three bar stools for extra seating, separated the kitchen from the dining room.

To the left a staircase curved along the wall and led the way to the second floor, its boards were also a dark cherry and the spaces between them were painted off-white to add contrast.

A slight tinkle sounded as Sasuke deposited his keys in the broad bowl with a blue glaze sitting on a small table beside the door startling Naruto out of his admiring. An answering machine rested on the same table, it's light blinking beseechingly.

At the push of the button a mechanical voice told them there was one new message.

"Little brother," Itachi sounded disinterested as his deep velvet voice filled the room, "Don't have sex with your little blond anywhere involved with food and if you stain my sheets I'm kicking your ass." He paused briefly then continued in the same monotone, "In fact, if you stain Anything, I'm kicking your ass. On second thought, you'd better sleep in the guest room and wash the sheets before we come home."

Suddenly a new person piped up in the background, "Have fun Honey!" The new guy's bubbly personality was obvious as he practically twinkled through the machine. He must still have a strong personality, the blond thought, if he could call Sasuke a cutesy pet name despite the fear of death. "And if you have friends over make sure they don't drink and drive, okay?"

"Deidara, you can't condone underage drinking, for shame." The warmth filling Itachi's voice shocked Naruto, although he didn't really know the older Uchiha he thought it odd to hear a smile in his tone, just like it would be odd to hear one in Sasuke's.

The voice Naruto now knew as Deidara continued "Shut up 'Tachi, it's not like you never did it, yeah?" Naruto smiled at the good natured teasing, he glanced at Sasuke, the brunet scowled at the machine as he waited for the torture to end.

The temperature of Itachi's voice dropped considerably, the warmth disappearing as if it never was, as he continued, "Seriously, little brother, don't destroy the place. And I look forward to formally meeting your little blond friend when I get back." There was the beep to signal the end of the message, Sasuke walked over and deleted it.

"Controlling bastard."

Naruto couldn't hold back the snort at the hypocritical statement, "Maybe it runs in the family," the brunet turned to face him, Naruto choked on his laughter at the truly evil smirk on his face.

"What's your vote dobe: the counter, the table, or Itachi's bed?"

"I have to vote? I… uh… don't have a vote really." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke stalked toward him like a predator, his black eyes hot. The blond backed away, not quite sure how to react to the blatant seduction evident in Sasuke's every move. He continued through the living room, skirting the couch, entering the dining room, stopping his retreat only when his back hit the mahogany table.

"Ah, but your movements have cast your vote for you." Sasuke wasted no time in stripping the blond naked and, grasping his ass, lifted him onto the table.

"Damn it asshole, that feels weird!" Naruto yelled, wiggling his ass on the table slightly to alleviate the cold sensation. "Haven't you ever heard of foreplay you… Mmphh…" His insult trailed off into an unintelligible mumble as Sasuke's lips covered his.

Taking advantage of the blond's already open mouth, Sasuke's tongue explored every inch of the moist cavern, then wrapped around Naruto's tongue, inviting it into his own mouth, and finally sucking on it. The feel of Sasuke sucking on his tongue was driving Naruto out of his mind, and his mouth was the most delicious thing the blond had ever tasted, like vanilla and peppermint. A needy moan stuck in a tan throat as Naruto clutched at Sasuke's long sleeved black shirt and clenched his thighs around the brunet's narrow waist, grinding on the hardness evident in loose jeans, the sensation of the rough fabric rubbing against his most sensitive flesh exciting him beyond belief.

Nimble fingers explored the warm alabaster skin under Sasuke's shirt as the blond's mouth left Sasuke's to claim the pale smooth skin of his throat and neck, groaning in protest when his exploration was cut short by the v-neck of the brunet's shirt. Naruto grabbed the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and drew it up and over his head, tossing it to the side somewhere, not even wondering where it could have landed.

Naruto's mouth resumed its trek, meandering across pectorals it paused to tease delicate pink nipples, grinning as they hardened under his flicking tongue. Sasuke made no sound but his chest arched into Naruto's caress and his hips writhed, dry humping the blond into the table. Pale hands wrapped themselves in soft spikes, yanking some strands out as they pulled his head up for another devouring kiss.

It seemed the kiss was over much too quickly and Naruto was bereft of pleasure giving lips and of the warmth between his legs, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke walking toward the shopping bag he'd left by the couch.

"Hey!" Naruto objected, "What's the big idea Bastard! You can't just…"

Sasuke turned and pointed at the blond like one would a dog, "Stay.", he commanded.

Naruto contemplated jumping down just to mess with Sasuke but decided it wasn't really worth it as he watched the brunet's naked back flex as he bent to retrieve a box of lube. Every part of this guy is amazing Naruto thought as he then stared at a sleek chest as Sasuke glided toward him once again, his hands busy opening the lube then tossing the empty box.

Sasuke came within reach and Naruto ran his fingers on the long lean muscles of the pale stomach bare before him, skimming to his back trying to pull him in for another kiss. Sasuke resisted the pull, patting the blond's foot, "Up," he commanded, motioning to the table.

Blushing at the proposed position, Naruto placed his feet on the table, his heels were about six inches from his ass cheeks on either side, knees bent, legs spread wide open.

"Lift your ass a bit."

The blond obeyed, bracing his hands behind him on the table. A pale hand ventured under a tan cheek, helping tell Naruto how high Sasuke wanted his ass to be.

"There, that's good," His fingers still cradling the globe of Naruto's ass, Sasuke stroked the blond's puckered anus with the pad of his thumb, smirking as it fluttered beneath his touch. "Look, it's already waiting for me."

Sasuke bent forward, licking at a portion of the blond's quivering inner thigh, sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth and biting down just a little. Naruto bucked beneath him, whimpering, as the brunet teased the smooth caramel colored skin, wanting desperately to feel those lips on a different part of his body. The mouth left his thigh, left the blooming fresh love bite, trailing closer, breath hot on flushed skin. So close, hands spreading cheeks, gently pulling him…Naruto gasped as he felt, not the wetness he was expecting, but a light sensual brush of warm air.

"Tease…"

"Oh poor baby. You can't have it the same every time, that would be boring. " Sasuke squirted a generous amount of lube onto his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it, when it seemed warm enough his hands returned to Naruto's ass. A slick finger slowly circled an impatient blond's opening, "Does this feel better than last time?"

"Better than your tongue?" Naruto managed to gasp out, as a finger slipped inside him. "Not likely, but it definitely makes things…" Moaning as a second finger slid in stretching him farther, they felt so good and slick rubbing against his internal walls, he almost lost his train of thought completely but managed the rest between pants. "Slide… Ah… in a lot easier… Shit…" The last word ended on a groan as the third finger found and rubbed against his prostate stimulating it mercilessly. Spots danced before blue eyes, and a tanned back arched as Naruto tried to push the pleasure giving fingers deeper inside.

"Not yet dobe, you don't get to cum until I do." Sasuke removed his fingers and Naruto collapsed onto the table panting heavily trying to give Sasuke the evil eye when it felt like his spine had liquefied.

"Fine, then take off your damn pants you sadistic bastard." Naruto sat up and unbuttoned Sasuke's jeans, pushing them down to pool at his feet. Letting the blond's hand guide his more than ready hardness to Naruto's softened anal passage, Sasuke held himself just outside the velvet heat as he slathered more lube on his erection.

Without warning Sasuke cupped the bottom of Naruto's ass cheeks, yanking him partially off the table while snapping his own hips, and fully immersed himself in one go. Sasuke's cock felt so hot, deep and fucking amazing inside him Naruto thought he should die from it. Pleasure so intense it bordered on pain rippled throughout the blond's entire body, his back bowed as he screamed.

"Oh Fuuuck… Sasuke!" Naruto's head was thrown back, the column of his throat open and exposed, his voice so loud it echoed off the walls.

"Yes, scream it… I love it when you scream my name."

Tingles reached Naruto's toes as he curled his legs securely around pale hips, spreading his legs wider, pulling his partner's ecstasy inducing staff deeper, vaguely noticing the quiet grunt as he dug his heels a bit too hard into Sasuke's lower back. Sasuke pulled out slowly then roughly plunged back in, violently striking the blond's sweet spot, biting a tan neck so deliciously waiting for him at the same time. Naruto screamed again.

"Yes...! Sasuke there...! Harder!"

Sasuke obeyed, increasing his power and speed, the heavy table moved a few inches, Naruto's erection jumped visibly with each onslaught. An explosion was building in Naruto's body, he was so close, gripping Sasuke's back with his fingernails, he left a bloody trail on a smooth alabaster back and screamed as he fell off a cliff into a world of pure white bliss.

"Naruto!"

The blond registered Sasuke calling his name as he shuddered in the midst of his own powerful orgasm, he must really like pain too, since he didn't have that strong of a reaction last time, Naruto thought to himself as he logged it away for future reference.

Naruto leaned his forehead against a sweat slicked shoulder, completely exhausted.

"Hey dobe, you asleep?"

"No, just tired and sore." The blond dislodged his legs, gasping at the pain as his ass protested, he leaned back a little to glare at his amused…um…friend?... "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You loved it. Didn't you hear yourself yelling, 'harder'?" Sasuke smirked, pulling the blond forward again rubbing his back in small circles, Naruto closed his eyes, content. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on a damp temple, "Naruto?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's go take a bath, Itachi has a whirlpool tub in his guestroom bathroom."

"Kay."

Sasuke scooped the blond into a princess carry and climbed upstairs to the first door on the left. He set Naruto carefully on the side of the large square tub, ran some water of a good temp, went to the closet to get some towels and some fluffy white terrycloth robes, setting them on a small table right beside the tub. When the water was high enough he helped the blond get in and then got in behind him, turning on the jets after they'd both settled.

Naruto leaned back against Sasuke's chest, sighing as the hot water and jets slowly relaxed abused muscles. Pale arms wrapped around him lightly from behind, resting on the blond's abdomen thumbs tracing the outline of muscle structure.

"I should call my dad when we're done in here, tell him I won't be home for dinner. What time is it anyway?"

"Don't know, around four probably."

They stayed in the water for awhile, about a half hour, when it got cold they got out and dried off, placing the robes by the bed for later, and climbed into the bed. They were both stark naked but neither of them really cared, after all there was no one else there. Sasuke laid on his back, Naruto was half on top of him, cradled against his side, one arm and leg draped over him, face cuddled into the brunet's neck and shoulder. Soft lips delicately kissed the top of soft blond spikes as Naruto quickly fell asleep, cocooned in warmth and lulled by strong hands caressing up and down his back.

TBC

Comments? Opinions?

I was surprised when no one thought Naruto was OC last time. Mhmm, It must be just me who finds him much too introspective and moody.

But thanx for reading this everybody, and I apologize (Again) for taking much too long :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **Yaoi, Swearing…. Lemony goodness …You know you love it :p

I don't own Naruto.

Thanks for the great reviews, the favorites and the alerts! You're all awesome!

**X-X-X Rules of the Bathroom X-X-X**

Chapter 5

Naruto slowly arose from the depths of unconsciousness. He was warm, comfy and lying on top of something that smelled amazing… Like vanilla and cinnamon, his half asleep mind supplied. Burying his nose farther into the silky smoothness of the origin of the divine scent, he jolted into full wakefulness when it… moved.

"Dobe, are you still asleep?"

The blond yelped at a sharp slap on his naked bottom, "Ah! What? I'm awake."

"How's your ass feeling?" Sasuke smirked into Naruto's ear, lightly caressing said ass with both hands, slowly pulling the blond over until he was straddling him.

Feeling how enthusiastic Sasuke was to have him in this position poking between his butt cheeks, Naruto groaned, placing his hands on a pale chest for leverage, as he arched his back and rolled his hips a bit, teasing the burnet with being deep inside him once more but not actually letting him in. Naruto leaned forward, rubbing himself on Sasuke as he slid his hands up his chest, and over his shoulders, finally resting them on the bed on either side of the brunet's head. He whispered in his ear, "It was fine…" Naruto sat up and brought the heels of his hands down on Sasuke's shoulders, "Until you fucking smacked me! What the hell man!"

"It was so sexy, I just had to touch it." Sasuke smirked, his hands undeterred on Naruto's backside, soothing away the pain.

"Well restrain yourself, that's abuse!"

"Uh huh, if that's abuse," Sasuke pretended to consider it, looked down at Naruto's lap, raising his eyebrow he continued, "Then what's with that?"

Looking down at his obvious erection, Naruto shrugged, "You're lucky I like abuse."

"Lucky am I?" Spreading the cheeks under his hands, Sasuke's hips moved, nudging the blond's twitching asshole with the head of his cock. Pre-cum smeared, Naruto shuddered and gasped above him, breath coming in quick pants, head thrown back, as his opening softened trying to suck in its addiction. But Sasuke held him just high enough that he couldn't impale himself yet, just out of reach. "You're right, I feel extremely fucking lucky."

"Fuuuck… Sasuke."

Naruto squirmed, trying to break the brunet's grip, he was done teasing, he wanted Sasuke inside him…Now.

"Tell you what, if your ass isn't too sore, you can be on top. Then you can control how hard," Sasuke nibbled and licked the blond's ear, "deep…" he rolled his hips again teasing Naruto more, "and fast it goes. But first…" Sasuke groaned, "Fuck the lube's downstairs." He looked at the flushed blond above him, at the foggy blue eyes, full lips parted slightly to emit gasps and groans as he was thwarted in his attempts to ride Sasuke's cock.

"Please…"

"It's really soon after last time, and I don't want you to get hurt." Flipping them over, Sasuke lay between Naruto's soft open thighs, claiming parted pouting lips. Thrusting his tongue inside the warm moist cavern, he emulated the act he would like to perform with his cock, the one he would perform as soon as he found a lube substitute. Releasing the blond's mouth after a thorough throat swabbing, "Hold that thought," he said as he climbed off the frustrated blond and disappeared inside the bathroom. Reappearing seconds later holding a bottle of lotion, he tossed it to Naruto then climbed back onto the bed, crawling toward the blond on his hands and knees, a seductive smirk on his face. "That should work. But, I want to see you do it yourself. I want to watch you finger fuck yourself for me."

Naruto looked down at the bottle, unsure about masturbating in front of Sasuke but as the intensity of the heat flooding his groin at the expression on the brunet's face became almost too much to bear he decided he didn't mind. In fact as his breath sped up at the thought he knew he would enjoy it.

Sasuke lay down on the bed, on his back, his arms folded behind his head on the pillow. "Come here," he commanded, "Do it right in front of me."

Squirting a generous amount in the palm of his hand, Naruto left the bottle on the side of the bed and crawled to Sasuke, rather awkwardly on his knees, and one hand.

"Turn around, I want a good view."

Naruto's eyes rolled, "So bossy," His lips formed a sexy grin, turning the direction indicated, sticking his ass a couple feet from Sasuke's face. He smeared his fingers with lotion, "You said I could be in control."

"Did I?"

"Yeeeees," Naruto groaned as he inserted the first finger, it felt a little strange but still good slipping in. He wasn't as sore as he thought he would be, there was barely even a twinge. He quickly added another lotion slicked finger, spreading them he slowly stretched himself, a moan rose in his throat as he thrust his ass backward upon his hand.

"I think you need some more lotion," Moving his arms from behind his head and propping himself on one elbow, Sasuke pulled a glob of lotion from Naruto's hand and contributed the goop to the expansion.

Voice breathy, Naruto panted, "Damn it, Bastard. You're… Ahh!" A new digit entered him rubbing against the other two and his insides synchronously. The blond groaned, his head brushing the bed, ass high as he thrust backward desperately. Sasuke sat up behind him and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Put the rest on my cock dobe, I think you're ready." Sasuke pulled out both his and Naruto's fingers, ignoring the blond's whimpers he kissed the tan swell of tight ass then lay back down on the bed.

Naruto obeyed without protest, coating the brunet's erection with the leftover lotion, moving his fist slowly up and down, giving him an impromptu mini hand-job. Gazing at Sasuke with heavy lidded blue eyes, Naruto slunk up the brunet's body his movements slow and sensual, straddling the brunet with his smooth tan thighs, he reached beneath himself guiding Sasuke into his slick heat.

Pale hands clutched tan hips but they didn't apply any pressure or push him down faster as Naruto slowly sank down, drawing in Sasuke's entire length. Naruto rested for a bit as his body adjusted, Sasuke felt so amazing inside him, almost better than last time.

The feeling of being in control was heady, Naruto felt the powerful sensation sweep through his body as he watched Sasuke's face as he began to ride him. He moved up and down slowly, enjoying the strain visible around the edges of Sasuke's black eyes as he exerted all his willpower not to show his reaction to the excruciatingly slow pace. His hands clenched around Naruto's hips, silently willing him to go faster.

With only a smirk as warning, Sasuke bucked suddenly while pulling Naruto down at the same time, the blond threw his head back as his spine arced, a surprised gasp flew from his plump lips as Sasuke penetrated him even deeper than before.

"Ah…!" Naruto's eyes rolled back as the pleasure speared through him.

"There, that's the look I was waiting for."

Their synchronized movements rapidly increased momentum as Sasuke pulled Naruto's hips down as he plunged upward thrusting ever harder. The brunet sat up, not breaking their rhythm as he claimed Naruto's lips in an almost brutal kiss. Their tongues dueled, Sasuke grabbed the blond's erection and began pumping it in time to the bucking of his hips.

Their lips parted and Naruto trailed his down Sasuke's neck, biting him as the added stimulus sent him careening off the precipice of his orgasm. His body was still shuddering in the aftermath as he felt the brunet reach his climax, releasing himself deep inside the blond.

Separating himself from Sasuke slowly, Naruto lay on top of the brunet, trailing his fingertips over a smooth pale chest, making whirling patterns and playing with his nipples. Smiling to himself he couldn't bring himself to care at all that Sasuke had taken control. It was fun for a little while, tormenting him, but it was so much better when the brunet was participating.

"You hungry?"

Naruto shrugged, not wanting to move or think at the moment, but then he had a horrifying thought... dinner. He'd never called Iruka. "Shit," he got off the bed and pulled on one of the robes they'd left on the side table. "Is my phone still downstairs? What time is it? My dad's gonna kill me!"

Naruto was starting to panic, Sasuke got up off the bed too, "Yes, your phone is downstairs." Picking up the other robe, he followed Naruto out of the room and down the stairs.

When he saw it was around seven, Naruto almost started hyperventilating, Iruka always wanted him to call before six if he wasn't going to be home in time.

Iruka picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um… as you already know, I won't be home for dinner. Sorry to call so late."

"Naruto," Iruka sighed loudly and Naruto could hear the disappointment enter his voice. "I suspected you wouldn't be home, Kakashi told me about you getting a tutor. But please try to be more responsible next time. When do you think you'll be home?"

"Probably around nine."

His dad said that would be fine so he hung up and turned to Sasuke, giving him a sad smile.

"Trouble?"

"Nah, but he sounded so let down, ya know, so it made me feel guilty." He put his hands in the pockets of his robe and looked down at his toes.

"Mm,"

Continuing to stare at the floor after hearing the noncommittal agreement noise Naruto was surprised to feel gentle fingers lift his chin, he looked up into intense black eyes and heat uncurled deep in his belly. Sasuke kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Let's go take a hot shower, it'll make you feel better. We can have dinner and maybe actually study afterward."

They went upstairs to Itachi's master bathroom, into his shower. It was huge, easily big enough for the two of them, Sasuke commented that they probably had it for that specific reason. Three walls of the shower were covered in small light and dark blue, green, beige and white tile formed into a complex pattern. Large sea green ceramic tiles covered the floor. The last wall was made entirely of glass, thick cubes of light green glass composed the actual wall and the door was a single pane of slightly foggy clear glass set on hinges.

After their shower, where Naruto discovered Sasuke smelled really good when he used mint shampoo, they ate a sandwich for dinner and started to study their history. When it was about eight thirty Sasuke drove Naruto back to the school and his car, they said goodbye and with a 'see ya tomorrow' the blond drove home by himself.

**x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x**

The following day was pretty much normal, cold but no snow as of yet, Naruto went to all his classes and nothing major happened…that is until gym class. The blond had not forgotten the scratches on Sasuke's back, after all who can really forget amazing sex, and he couldn't really say he didn't think anyone would notice, after all it is Sasuke. So he was basically waiting for the bastard's reaction to the questions, if anyone had the guts to even ask.

Sasuke was changing into his clothes, with his shirt off, when one of the guys decided to be a jackass, and wouldn't you know it, his name was Kiba.

"So, who was the girl?" Kiba had a big grin on his face at his undercover double entendre.

A cold black stare put the other brunet in his place, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Sasuke pulled his shirt on and sat on the bench to put on his sneakers.

"Yes actually, I think everyone would like to know."

The rest of the class pretended not to be paying any attention but they were just standing around, waiting in breathless anticipation.

"Well too bad. It's none of your fucking business."

With that he just walked away, the crowd parted, his angry glare burning holes in anyone not smart enough to move. Naruto followed, not wanting to be in there by himself if he didn't need to be.

Gym passed in a blur of depression for Naruto, he didn't know why, but he'd thought that maybe Sasuke would tell everyone about them today. He'd seemed so… caring and gentle yesterday. Why would he be like that if he didn't give a shit? If he was just a meaningless fuck buddy, why would he do that, make him hope for something more and then rip it away.

While he was gathering all his homework from his locker, Gaara came over to talk to him.

"You okay?" The redhead leaned his shoulder against the locker next to the blond's trying to look in his eyes, trying to see what was wrong.

Naruto shook his head, not wanting to talk, but feeling like there was a big dark cloud of sadness and confusion hanging over his head.

"You should come over to my house, play some video games, and have fun. Take a break from everything."

Nodding his acceptance, "Sure, I'll meet you there. Should I get some snacks on the way?" Naruto followed him out to his car.

"We should be good, Temari just went shopping yesterday."

Arriving at Gaara's about twenty minutes later, Naruto called his dad so he wouldn't forget to later and then Lee to invite him to play video games with them. He set his phone on the small table in the living room, when Lee got there they all went upstairs to Gaara's room to play some Halo 3.

Naruto thought Gaara seemed worried when they'd first started playing but he appeared to relax when the three of them began to have a good time. They'd been playing for a couple hours when Temari called them downstairs.

While walking through the living room, Naruto noticed his phone was still on the table so he put it in his pocket. Naruto's blue team was getting its ass kicked by Gaara's purple team when he heard his phone go off a half hour later.

**Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes**

**And I am taken to a place**

**Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings **

**Take up shelter in the base of my spine **

**Sweet like a chica cherry cola**

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Naruto stared at it in horror. What the fuck?! He finally noticed who was calling and answered, he would figure out why his song was changed later.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"We didn't make plans to study today did we?"

"No, but I thought since Itachi was out of town we would…"

Sasuke trailed off and there was silence.

"I'm hanging out with Gaara and Lee today."

"Of course you are." Sasuke's frigid tone seemed to freeze Naruto from across town.

He felt a surge of anger. What right did Sasuke have to be angry at him for spending time with his best friends? "You have a problem with me hanging out with my friends now?"

"Why would I? I'm only in it for the sex." Sasuke said, in his almost sarcastic but not quite voice.

Like a punch to the gut, Naruto's breath left him. As the words echoed through his mind, his one thought was, I can't do this anymore.

"Whatever. Later." Sasuke hung up.

Flipping his phone shut, Naruto looked at his friends, "Guys there's something I gotta do."

On the way home the blond turned up his stereo until Disturbed could probably be heard by the cars stopped beside him at red lights, his angry depressed music. Naruto opened the door to his house, finds his dad in the living room.

"Dad, we need to talk."

TBC

Comments? Questions?

Hopefully I updated in a timely manner 8D

Stay tuned for the final chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: **Yaoi, swearing…um… closure? Bits of emotion flying everywhere… XD

I don't own Naruto… I also don't own Staind although I do have some concert tickets.

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, I Love you guys! Seriously, You are the awesomeness!

**X-X-X Rules of the Bathroom X-X-X**

Chapter 6

Iruka sat silently as Naruto sat on the other side of the couch, looking his dad right in the eye, he took a deep breath. Rubbing the back of his neck, he searched for the way to break it to his dad gently. He decided to just be straightforward.

"Dad, I'm gay."

Iruka's eyes widened but he didn't say anything as Naruto continued.

"I got together with someone at school and now…" Naruto stood and started pacing, arms waving as he tried to convey his emotions. "Now whenever I see him, I feel like shit. He acts like nothing happened and I Know I agreed to it but… I just can't do it anymore. Does that make any sense?" He looked at Iruka with tears glistening in his eyes.

Iruka nodded, "Sure Naruto but…"

Naruto returned to the couch, looking his dad straight in the eyes, "I want to transfer to a new school."

"Now?" Iruka's voice squeaked a little, "It's the middle of your senior year… Have you thought this plan through? I mean your credits might not transfer, and then you have all your college applications to consider. It'll be a big mess."

"You can help me with that right?"

Naruto's voice was hopeful but determined, Iruka wanted to reassure him but felt the need to teach him some responsibility. "Yes, but Naruto, I don't think this is a good idea, you can't just run away from your problems."

"Just this once, please?"

"You say 'just this once', but then you'll make a habit of it… can't you hold out for a little longer? Graduation is only a few months away; you'll never have to see this guy again if you don't want to."

"I Can't. When I see him I can't breathe, you probably think I'm just being overly dramatic, but I know I'm not. A part of me wants to be with him even though whenever he walks by me like I'm not there I want to die." Naruto's bright blue eyes locked with Iruka's as he delivered the final blow, "Please… I'm afraid of what I might do."

Iruka gasped, "Okay, I'll take care of it, You can start at your new school on Monday."

**x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x sasunaru x-x-x**

Naruto held his breath as he peeked around the corner of the drama wing at the angry guy that he'd narrowly avoided being cornered by a few seconds ago. He watched as Sasuke stalked off in the direction of the cafeteria with his fists clenched at his sides.

Naruto had been successfully ducking Sasuke for the past three days and he was looking pretty pissed off about it. Today was the last day he'd have to worry about it though, since it was Friday. It was already half over too, so he had been really lucky so far. His next class was History, one of the two classes he shared with Sasuke, so he figured his luck had run out.

His only hope for peace was Sasuke's respect for the educational system.

'Doomed… Fuck, I am so doomed.' Naruto thought, 'Sasuke has some respect for the educational system but not That much." Naruto could just imagine the fight now, the yelling and the excuses, mostly on his part. He so didn't want to deal with that, but he had no choice, he'd skipped History the last two days but Iruka's lecture the previous night put an end to that.

The blond spent the next twenty minutes sitting in the auditorium, not feeling like lunch, too worried to feel in the least bit hungry. He finally made his way to class, sat in his usual seat and waited for the blow-up. He had thought telling Gaara that he was leaving had been difficult, but this made that conversation seem like a walk in the park. Students started filing in, their voices accumulating, but to Naruto they were white noise.

He didn't see Sasuke.

Fifteen minutes passed and Kakashi arrived and sat at his seat but still, no Sasuke. 'Where did he go?' Naruto thought, even though he knew they'd just get into a big fight he couldn't stop the excitement building inside him. The PA system kicked on and everyone stopped talking and listened… to Sasuke's voice over the intercom.

"Since a certain dobe can't get it through his head that it's not just about sex and that I love him, I thought this might get the message across."

A song began to play;

**What I leave, **

**And when you go,**

**What I see, **

**And what you show,**

**And what I guess,**

**And when I don't,**

**It's something you already, already know,**

'Staind… All I Want… Sasuke is playing this for me?' Naruto couldn't believe it; didn't Sasuke say that he didn't listen to sappy crap…? The blond's mind was reeling… Had he been wrong the whole time? Did the bastard care about him and just has a strange way of showing it?

Some of the students gasped and the surrounding din escalated greatly but Naruto still didn't really notice. He got up with a big grin on his face and ran for the door, mentioning to Kakashi on the way that he had to go to the bathroom, he was sure the teacher didn't believe him in the slightest but waved his hand to let him go anyway.

The blond's rapid steps echoed in the empty hallway as Naruto hightailed it to the office.

**I can't live without,**

**All I think about, **

**All I want is you,**

**You're all I dream about,**

**I can't live without,**

**All I want is you,**

During the instrument break, just as he was rounding the corner of the second floor hallway, Naruto heard, "Just to clear up any confusion, yes, I'm talking to you Naruto, you blond idiot."

"Still a jerk, even when he's confessing," Naruto mumbled to himself.

**Is You…**

Arriving at the office as the last chords of the song faded away, Naruto noticed it was completely deserted…Weird. He opened the inner door to the intercom room and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, waiting patiently. The blond closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, his heart pounded, a big relieved grin stretched across his face.

"You couldn't have just told me sooner?" He couldn't help teasing Sasuke, he then noticed Sasuke's black eye, "What happened to your face?"

"Gaara. I talked to him during lunch to ask him what your problem was and he punched me." Sasuke tried to glare and winced, "He said you were leaving because of me and if I didn't fix it he would murder me and dance on my grave, and Lee said he would help dispose of the body. And what, you can't figure things out without being told?"

"You're confusing bastard! You can't communicate for shit."

"Don't even talk to me about communicating, you weren't even going to tell me you were leaving, you were just going to take off."

Naruto looked at the floor, shame at his own cowardice coloring his cheeks red; he scuffed his sneaker lightly on the carpet. "I was going to call you." He looked back up at Sasuke trying to read his expression, afraid he'd blown his chance entirely. "But it's really true? You love me?"

"Yes dobe," Sasuke smirked then sighed in exasperation, "As I've been trying to Show you for the past week, do you think I make a habit of fucking people I don't care about?"

"But… You said you wanted to be fuck buddies! You suggested it!"

"I was just throwing out ideas, I wasn't being serious. And anyway You were the one who freaked out when we were found out."

"That's cus I thought you'd be upset."

"I wasn't, until you freaked over Gaara finding out, I thought you were in love with him… You're not, right?"

"Of course not! But… in the mall! You said you wanted to continue being secret fuck buddies until we 'got bored and found something else to do' what else was that supposed to mean?"

"I was trying to make you think you had an easy out clause while I got you addicted to sex. And You suggested we remain secret, I was doing what you wanted."

Sasuke's previous actions began to take on a whole new meaning, he was still a jerk but he was a jerk that cared about him. "So when people asked about the scratches on your back you didn't tell them because you thought I didn't want anyone to know?"

"Yes, and since you haven't noticed dobe, I'm a very private person. Exactly as I said, I didn't think it was any of their business."

Over the course of their discussion they'd gotten closer until they were nose to nose. Sasuke reached out and cupped the back of Naruto's neck with a pale hand, pulling him slowly forward. He claimed the blond's lips, not pulling away until they were both breathless. "Next time I'll be sure to tell the guys in the locker room how much of an excellent fuck you are, but if they touch you I'll kill them… Okay?" His hand settled on Naruto's ass.

"Now you're just being a dick."

Sasuke shrugged, looking at his watch he said, "You should get back to class, I doubt if Gaara's distraction will last much longer."

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Did you see how everyone in the office is conspicuously absent?" Naruto nodded, "It was Gaara's idea to duct tape Lee to the wall in the Gym, Lee started screaming and then when they went to investigate he locked them in there for a bit."

Naruto moaned and bucked against Sasuke as the brunet started to rub his backside. "You should go or I will not be responsible for any upcoming perversity."

"Wanna go find a bathroom?" Naruto suggested with a wicked gleam in his eye.

**Fin**

Wow, (wipes forehead) finally finished!

It's kind of a cute ending.

Sorry if anybody's disappointed, it's shorter than the other chapters and I'm really sorry it took me forever! I mean for-goddamn-ever, feel free to complain about it. I really have no excuse, (tear) my inspiration kinda died and everything I wrote was crap, and I feel like you guys deserve the best.

Also feel free to tell me I'm awesome, I have a very large ego and it likes to be stroked often. .


End file.
